elderahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
If you want your character to have a job, find one on this list and reserve it on discord. For the most part I’ll make more slots for anything full, and besides for the special jobs you will most likely not be denied – unless there’s too many of one thing. * If you reserve a character and become inactive for long enough, we will re-open the position. * Members have to be pretty active before you can reserve someone on the small council. * Any job not held by a character is being run by an NPC until someone takes the slot. * A lot of places have bars and waiters without it being a job here – those are held by NPCs * In the theatre while there’s jobs available for it most positions will be in the thread when someone wants to make a play. The normal people working there will always be cast. Kingdom ** King ~ ** Hand of the King ~ ** Master of War ~ ** Master of Coin ~ ** Master of Whispers ~ ** Master of Laws ~ ** Master of Ships ~ ** Grand Maester ~ Elderahn City ** Fire-Fighter ~ ** Delivery ~ ** Mason ~ ** Gardener ~ ** Herald ~ ** Forester ~ ** Carpenter ~ ** Architect ~ ** Banker ~ ** Ferryman ~ Town Guard ** Captain ~ ** Guard ~ ** Guard ~ ** Outpost Guard ~ ** Detective ~ ** Prison Guard ~ ** Medic ~ Elderahn Academy ** Guildmaster ~ ** Master of Magic ~ ** Master of Healing ~ ** Master of Combat ~ ** Master of Beasts ~ ** Master of Alchemy ~ ** Librarian ~ Temple Of Contemplation ** High Priest/Priestess ~ ** Priest/Priestess ~ ** Paladin ~ ** Monk ~ ** Mortician ~ ** Gravedigger ~ Marketplace ** Fishmonger ~ ** Butcher ~ ** Fruit Stall ~ ** Vegetable Stall ~ ** Merchant ~ Business District ** Enchanter ~ ** Enchantress ~ ** Alchemist ~ ** Tailor ~ ** Hatter ~ ** Shoemaker ~ ** Blacksmith ~ ** Fletcher ~ Willow Gardens Clinic ** Healer ~ ** Witch Doctor ~ ** Therapist ~ ** Apprentice ~ ** Receptionist ~ '''(unavailable without a healer) The Songbird Theatre ** '''Musician ~ ** Playwright ~ ** Actor/Actress ~ ** Singer ~ ** Dancer ~ ** Costumes ~ '(unavailable without an actor, singer, or dancer) ** '''Set designer ~ '(unavailable without an actor, singer, or dancer) ** 'Makeup Artist ~ '(unavailable without an actor, singer, or dancer) The Enchanted Bathhouse ** '''Receptionist ~ ** Masseur ~ The Timid Elderberry Inn ** Innkeeper ~ ** Cook ~ ** Bartender ~ ** Maid ~ Second Breakfast Restaurant ** Cook ~ ** Waiter/Waitress ~ The Jolly Flower Shop ** Shopkeeper ~ ** Assistant ~ '''(unavailable without a shopkeeper) Takes the Cake Bakery ** '''Baker ~ ** Assistant ~ '''(unavailable without a shopkeeper) Midnight Blue Cafe ** '''Barista ~ The Fidgety Ferret Brothel ** Madame ~ ** Prostitute ~ ** Stripper ~ Produce ** Fruit farmer ~ ** Vegetable farmer ~ ** Poultry farmer ~ ** Shepherd ~ ** Cowherd ~ ** Goatherd ~ ** Swineherd ~ ** Fisherman ~ ** Fisherwoman ~ ** Gatherer ~ ** Hunter ~ ** Miner ~ ** Woodcutter ~ ** Winemaker ~ ** Brewer ~ Self-employed ** Falconer ~ ** Groom ~ ** Bard ~ ** Dancer ~ ** Fortune-teller ~ ** Jester ~ ** Painter ~ ** Sculptor ~ ** Cooper ~ ** Odd-Jobs ~ ** Potter ~ ** Candlemaker ~ ** Shipwright ~ ** Cartwright ~ Other ** Pegasus Knight ~ ** Adventurer ~ ** Pirate Captain ~ If there’s a job you want but don’t see, ask about it; we might add it under “other” exclusively for you.